Përdoruesi diskutim:Leke Mjeku
Ke një mesazh këtu--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Shkurt 22 02:53 (UTC) Mbi përdorimin e fjalëve të duhura Përgjigjja këtu. tung --bet_0 2006 Shkurt 23 15:00 (UTC) Projekti i shteteve Lekë nëse ke mndësi do të ishe për mrekulli korigjimi i emrave të shteteve. Unë i kamë përkther ashtu si kamë ditur. Kam pasur shumë probleme gjatë përkthimeve. Aty kam hasur emra që kurr nuk i kam ndëgjuar më parë në jeten time. Shqiptimi i tyre është i lehtë por ama e kuptonë njëri se për çfarë është fjala? Për këtë një korigjim do të ishte i mirëseardhur pasi që do të ndihmonte edhe pjesën e projektit për gjuhët e botës se edhe aty po më duket jo unë por secili që do ta provon nuk ka për ta pasur lehtë. Në faktë është shumë lehtë të shqiptohen por pasi nuk ka shqiptime të më parshme nuk e di se sa kanë efekt. Një rregull apo sistem që do ta mundësonte një përkthim të saktë e të kuptueshem për të gjithë nuk ka në gjuhen shqipe (së paku une nuk e di). Ky problem shihet edhe te historia e antikes, një emër paraqitet në gjuhen shqipe në disa versione dhe atë jo vetem nga personat si unë por edhe nga albanologët apo historianët shqiptarë. Në bazë të disa bisedave, disa gjuhë tjera ballkanike i marrin emrat e shkruar ashtu si janë për qytete dhe Shtete të panjohura në gjuhët e tyre (po më duke edhe italishtja dhe turqishtja e bëjnë këtë). Dhe siq duket shkrimin e tyre e ndryshojnë pasi që ajo fjalë të jetë përhapur në literaturë. Si ja bëjnë ata germave që nuk i kanë në alfabet? I përdorin edhe ato aë nuk i kanë. Megjithë atë një korigjim i atyre emrave do të ishte i mirë, se katër sy shohin më mirë se dy. Aty ka shumë punë edhe me shqiptimet e guhëve zyrtare. Për këto shkaqe edhe projekti për gjuhë nuk ka fillu deri më tani, nëse je mendon se je në gjendje të bëshë shqiptimin e atyre gjuhëve do të jem gjithë kohen pranë teje për probleme teknike. Shpresoj se do të më ndihmoshë--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Shkurt 23 21:32 (UTC) Upss!! Problemi më i madhi është se ndër shqiptarë këto emërtime janë të njohura por jo nga gjuha shqipe por nga literatura në gjuhë të huaja. Për të më kupuar se ku e kam dhimbjen po të japë një shembull nga ekonomia: Këtu nuk kemi të bëjmë me një produkt të ri, por me një produkt të pa afirmuar në tregun shqiptar. Puna jonë është që ta emërtojmë atë produkt në atë mënyrë që edhe të shitet edhe të ketë etiketen shqiptare. Pastaj produkti do të thirret shqip. Përndryshe ne mund ta thërrasim produktin shqip por atë nuk mund ta shesim përshkakë se kuptohet keq apo nuk kuptohet fare për cilin produkt është fjala. Qëllimi i ekonomistit është të bëjë xhiro e cila i sjellë lëvërdi. Ne kemi dy mundësi të lejomë të shitet produkti nga dikush tjeter në tregun shqiptarë nën etiketen e shitësit të huaj ose të ja përshtatim tregut. Nëse nuk ja përshtatim tregu atëherë do të falimentojmë, kjo është vetëm qështje kohe. Është për tu dhimbur produkti i shqiptuar e kuptojë, por që të qarkulloj i duhet përshtatur tregut. E kur të ketë bërë xhiro të mjaftueshme nën etiketen të shkruar në gjuhen shqipe edhe do të shqiptohet emri i produktit se me siguri se do të jetë produkti më i afërt e i dëshirueshem në tregun shqiptar. Kështu është në ekonomi e si do tja bëjmë ne këtu do të shihet më vonë.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Shkurt 23 22:11 (UTC) Materiali Wikipedia:Projekti i shteteve aty kam përmbledhë lista e gjëra të tjera--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Shkurt 24 02:02 (UTC) Fjalët brena duhet pasur kujdes ato përsëriten së paku në 200 fleta dhe janë të lidhuara bashkë diku në një stamp. Këto raste është mirë të kuvendohet si të veprojmë. Raste të tilla të lutem paraqiti diku në [[Wikipedia:Projekti i shteteve ose në fletën e diskutimit të artikullit përkatës ashtu që ta kemi më lehtë të lokalizojmë problemin. Tung! dhe FLM-Faleminderit--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Shkurt 24 02:27 (UTC) Upss! "Mbi problemin e shqiptimit të disa emrave shtetesh e gjuhësh" më fal po kanë qnë të paraqitura në fleten e përdoruesit dhe nuk i kam vënë re. FLMN dhe suksese --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 1 06:11 (UTC) Figurat Lekë a i ke këto foto të sknuara apo nga ndonjë Wiki në gjuhët tjera. Po pyes se nuk e di a je në dijeni se ekzistonë një si të them, pjesë e projektit që i lidhë gjitha materialet figurative nga të gjitha enciklopedit e Wikit. Ndoshta kjo do të ndihmonë pasi që nëse gjenden aty figurat nuk ka nevojë të barten po lidhen sikur të ishin ë bartura në projektin tonë. Si do që të jetë po më duket se e kuptova edhe pyetjen për Nju Jork Times... Për të futur foton në një driare (jo tabel) e futë në rradhen e komandes për figura shtesen "thumb" shpreso se kjo ka qenë ajo që dëshiroje.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 27 17:56 (UTC) :Tjeta! :Figurat jane nga Wikipedia italiane. :Figurat ia arriata te kuptoj si i baskangjiten nje artikulli,pas disa perpjekjeve (tek da Vinci). :Faleminderit! :Shndet!- :Leke Mjeku 2006 Mars 27 18:10 (UTC) ::Nëse nuk priton, do të ishte mrë të krijoshë një lidhje me origjinalin. Kjo na duhet përshkakë të licencave edhe pse deri më tani ne këtu në sq:Wikipedia nuk kemi patur probleme me kto gjëra. Si do që të jetë do të ishte mirë. Nëse nuk ke kohë më jepë mua adresen ose emrin e saktë (nga Italianët) të figurave.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 27 18:33 (UTC) problem Mikelangjelo ekziston, amo nen emrin Michelangelo, cka me be tash? --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 19 06:07 (UTC) : E gjeta nje menyre te mire, per kete pun, shiko historikun. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 21 21:40 (UTC) Fantastiko Nuk po e kuptoj se fantastiko, fiction perkthehet fiktiv apo fiksion. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Maj 13 00:21 (UTC) *Mirdita, me pare! Nje gje une nuk po e kuptoj. Kush jeni ju ne te vertete? "filozofi" apo "Ko.S.ystem.OV@"? Ah edhe nje pyetje nese ju keni(mbani) dy emra, pse perdorni dy emra atehere?! Faleminderit! Me vjen keq te hyj ne debat me ju por, me duhet t´ju lutem qe te mos ma merrni per keq keshillen apo sugjerimin, qe t´i viheni punes qe t´a mesoni me mire shqipen, se pastaj Wikipedianeve ketu do t´u duhet gjithmone t´i korrigjojne gabimet tuaja drejtshkrimore ose t´ju bejne gjithnje verejtje, gje qe s´ka per t´ju pelqyer. Prandaj mos i lejoni te tjeret t´ju qortojne por pervishuni punes te permiresoni shqipen ju e kushdo qe e ndjen se duhet t´a mesoje me mire gjuhen shqipe.(Edhe une po ashtu bej gabime drejtshkrimore por jo aq shume sa ju). Cfare juve ju mungon eshte vetem vullneti (deshira) dhe koha, mendoj une. Une nuk ua ve ne dyshim punen tuaj te madhe ketu ne Wikipedia. Per kete Ju lumte! Per kete arsye ju duhet me teper t´a permiresoni shqipen tuaj, sepse Wikipedia ka nevoje per njerez me dituri dhe njohuri te gjithanshme. Une e kuptoj qe ju nuk do te ndjeheni mire kur t´a lexoni kete por, per hir te se vertetes dhe Wikipedias shqiptare ju duhet t´a merrni parasysh keshillen time. Shpresoj qe te mos fyheni pasiqe kjo keshille apo sugjerim eshte vetem per te miren tuaj. Persa i perket fjales "Fantastiko" qe ju nuk e kuptoni nuk eshte faji im atehere per kete. Ne gjuhen shqipe per degen e letersise "Science fiction" perdoret perkthimi "Fantastiko-shkencore" apo "Fanta-shkenca". Per shkrimtaret qe merren me kete lloj letersie perdoret emertimi "shkrimtare fantastiko-shkencore" ose "fantaste". Ne qofte se une jam gabim, atehere ju lutem te me tregoni faktet. Kaq per tani. Mirupafshim! Leke Mjeku 2006 Maj 13 09:32 (UTC) : Une jam Ko.S.ystem.OV@, filozofi eshte vec nenshkrimi, qe apet e kam ndryshua, që science fiction shqip fantastiko shkencore, dyqysh nuk po e ka edhe kuptim, fantastiko e di cka eshte, amo e anglishtes fiction perkthehet fiktiv, por kalxoma nje faqe interneti qe fantastiko shkencore ne vend te science fiction e perdor, pas po jemi direkt, ë dhe ç mos harro ne artikujt. —(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 13 17:53 (UTC) :* Mjafton te kerkohet ne "Google" emertimi "fantastiko(-)shkencore" ose "fanta(-)shkenca" pastaj do t´a shihni. Se a ka kuptim apo jo, tingellon mire apo keq ato jane shijet tuaja. Une nuk e kam sajuar nga vetja kete fjale. Tung! Leke Mjeku 2006 Maj 13 23:45 (UTC) :: Per science fiction mir e kishe, por po priti, nese e pate fjalen per artikullin hana, isha per gjume e nuk e kam pa mire cka shkrova. —(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 16 22:24 (UTC) Liçencat Fotografi të bukura janë ato (të radhës si Figura:410px-Jan Bruegel.jpg). Do të ishte mirë nëse shkruan diçka për poseduesin e tyre dhe në cilen liçencë dëshiron t'i lëshoshë. Është kjo për të mirën e poseduesit dhe ngrit vleren e vetë fotografisë. Edhe nëse nuk ke njohuri të thella me liçenca ndonjëri nga ne, në bazë të fjalëve të shkuara aty, do të dijë përafërsisht cila liçencë është më e përshtatshme.--Armendi 2006 Maj 20 08:11 (UTC) * Mirdita me pare! Figura:410px-Jan Bruegel.jpg eshte marre nga Wikipediat e gjuheve te ndryshme, perkatesisht angleze. Te tjerat nga rusja, etj. Shndet! Leke Mjeku 2006 Maj 20 08:20 (UTC) Figurat Tung Lekë. mos prito bre e shkruje lidhjen nga e ke marrë foton se është më mirë për të u dokumentuar materiali nëse bie nevoja. --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Maj 29 17:56 (UTC) Shiko commons:Category:Religion të gjitha figurat që janë aty nuk ka nevojë të barten në projektin tonë, ato mund të lidhen drejëpërdrejt tek ne. Shiko p.sh: lidhja e drejtpërdrejt Figura:Adam and Eve expelled from Paradise.png , figurën që ke bartur e grisa me ëllim që të vërtetoi se nuk ka nevojë. Një ky projekti "Commons" është si "hambari" kryesorë i gjitha projekteve --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Maj 29 18:06 (UTC) Figurat Pa marrë parasysh nga ku i marrim figurat ato duhen të kenë shënime për autorin (prodhuesin) e saj. Edhe nëse marrim figura nga projektet tjera dhe i bartim (nëpërmjet urdhëreses "jepni skeda") ne duhet të i japim shënimet për autorin dhe të drejtat që autori i ka prezenu. Disa autor i lëshojnë figurat vetëm për prezentim disa edhe për modifikim. Nëse ne nuk i prezentomë shënimet e autorit ato figura nuk kanë vlerë, dhe është qështje kohe kur ato figura duhet grisur. Unë tani nuk e di sa figura ke bartur në sq:Wiki, por disa figura që i kam gjetur, i kam futur në një kategori këtu. Dy nga figurat që ke barrtur i kam grisur pa si që ato gjenden në projektin qendrorë për figura. Figurat që gjenden në projektin qendrorë (Commons) nuk ka nevojë të barten. Figurat nga projektet tjera lokale duhet bartur së bashku me shënimet për autorin dhe të drejtat e përdorimit. Në projektet lokale ka shumë figura që me ligj janë të ndaluara të prezentohen apo të ndryshohen. Për këtë na nevojiten shënimet nga ku i ke marrë. Ti tani mundohu, nëse të kujtohen mirë nëse jo unë do të mundohem rë gjejë nga ku i ke marrur. Me nderime dhe punë të mbarë dhe më gëzonë fakti që kontributi yt është duke u bërë për çdo ditë më i dukshëm.--172.181.125.228 2006 Maj 29 22:51 (UTC) ---- Sa per sqarim! Figurat qe kam sjelle ketu te siguroj qe nuk jane (ose s´kane qene) "copyrighted". Verejtjet tuaja do t´i kem parasysh. Edhe une gezohem qe dikush e vlereson punen time te thjeshte ketu, por do te ishte mire qe te firmosni. Une nuk e di se kush je ti. Di vetem kete: "Përdoruesi:172.181.125.228" ?! Ndoshta mund te bashkepunojme ose ndihmojme njeri-tjetrin kur kemi ndonje pyetje apo paqartesi. Tungjatjeta! Leke Mjeku 30 Maj 2006 00:00 (UTC) Kerkoj ndjese qe nderhy Kerkoj ndjes edhe nje here qe te nderhy duke punuar por kisha dashur te te pyes nese rastesisht e din se nga cili vend ( i trojeve shqiptare) vijn administruesit. Arsyeja eshte se koheve te fundit pesoj fyerje te medha nje perdorues edhe pse jam vetem perdorues dhe une si ai. Falmenderit. (Puntori 20 Korrik 2006 10:38 (UTC)) :Ujku qimen e nderron por zakonin se harron - thote nje fjale e urte shqiptare. Personi qe deshiron te dije se nga vijne administratoret, eshte bashkepuntor i tyre si dhe nje vegel e atyre qe kane marre ne dore wikipedian shqiptare. Eshte vete ai qe kerkon te krijoje gjithmone ngateresa. Une e kam futur ne shenjester dhe do tja nxjerr bojen gjithmone ketij palaco maqedonas. : Une u mundova t´i bej thirrje anes se mire njerezore, miresjeslljes dhe dashamirsise, dhe jo te keqes. Meqe jemi shqiptare t´a durojme njeri-tjetrin dhe te punojme se bashku ne kete projekt njerezor (humanitar) te lëvrimit te diturise, qe te mesojme vete ne radhe te pare, pastaj edhe te tjeret t´i ndihmojme ne kete lëm, nepermjet shkrimeve tona. Edhe nese personi eshte nga Maqedonia, ai eshte shqiptar dhe duhet trajtuar si i tille, drejtesisht. Nese njeriu sillet me miresi, fiton edhe mirekuptim e mbase miresi. Ky eshte mendimi im. Leke Mjeku 20 Korrik 2006 12:26 (UTC) Respekt Puna juaj eshte me te vertete per tu lavderuar zotri. Mos u inkurajoni nga provokimet qe ju bejne persona me origjine maqedonase. Do vije dita qe do e marrim ne ne dore wikipedian se na takon neve. Virgjna Ka nje artikull dhe punim shkencor te Antonia Young mbi virgjnat ne Shqiperi te kryer 2-3 vite me pare. Mund ta kerkosh ne internet dhe te shohesh se mos ka edhe informacion me te gjere per kete teme. Ne qofte se nuk ke sukses nuk prish pune sepse mund ta gjej une ate artikull. vetem se kerkon pak kohe!129.240.158.132 2 Gusht 2006 15:37 (UTC) * Faleminderit! Leke Mjeku 3 Gusht 2006 14:03 (UTC) Buka kam pershtypjen se kungulli eshte perime, ndersa ulliri eshte frut! Fara susami! qimnoni nuk perdoret ne shqiperi. ne pergjithesi i thone Karve!129.240.157.88 16 Gusht 2006 18:26 (UTC) * Ju ngjate jeta! Persa i perket kungullit ne Wikipedia anglisht: "A pumpkin is a squash fruit", ne shqip fjala "fruit" - frut, "pumpkin" perkon me fjalen kungull, "zucchini" - kungull i njome, apo kungulleshka?! Ulliri e di se eshte frut, faleminderit. "Caraway" ne fjalorin shqip del qimnon. Ju e dini per "karve", s´ka problem. Artikullin e shkrova ne pergjithesi per buken, llojet e saj dhe si gatuhet, jo vetem ne Shqiperi, (Oslo, Norvegji !?) por ne mbare boten. Megjithate, Ju faleminderit per verejtjet. Une shkruaj aq sa di e mundem. Gjithe te mirat! Leke Mjeku 16 Gusht 2006 22:25 (UTC) Skema Lekë a kishe mujt me bo një skemë (skicë, vizatim) në të cilën paraqitet hiearkia e kishës katolike apo si i thojin tamom instuticioni, organizata, enti ... unë me të vërtet nuk e di. Për këtë edhe po kam problem si me ta spjegu çka po du, po më duhet me thonë Kisha katolike. Nashta e kam drejt duhet me thonë "Kisha" e nuk duhet me thonë kurgjo tjeter. Po ku jetoj e kam pa parnë një Kishe evangeliste gjendet një ndërtes e po asaj Kishe, dhe ajo mbanë një tabel ku shkrun diçka si bashkësia ... dhe për Xhami shkun dishka turqisht po nuk e komë kuptu vetem njoni më ka thanë se d.m.th qendra fetare turke (qashtu dishka) po në bazë të njatim shkrimi u kuptoke se aty hoxha folë turqisht. Shpresoj se më ke kuptu çka po kërkojë.--Hipi Zhdripi 23 Gusht 2006 13:16 (UTC) Administrues Lekë, je kandiduar për administrues tek Wikipedia:Administruesit, nëse dëshiron pranoje kandidaturën dhe të jap privilegjin. Dori | Diskuto 4 Shtator 2006 16:23 (UTC) :Si të duash ti. Nuk është se duhet të bësh punë me zor, kur ke mundësi dhe dëshirë mund të punosh, dhe mund ta lësh kur të duash. Dori | Diskuto 4 Shtator 2006 18:58 (UTC) ::Nuk i kisha këto me ndonjë ndjenjë të keqe por thjesht në kuptimin e parë të tyre, d.m.th. se nëse vendos të pranosh të bëhesh administrues nuk do të thotë se ke marrë përsipër ndonjë detyre që duhet ta shlyesh për një afat të caktuar. Thjesht thashë është vendimi yt se të tjerët i kanë shprehur mendimet e tyre, dhe unë s'mund të bëj dikë administrues pa dëshirën e kandidatit. Fundja nëse dëshiron thjesht të shkruash artikuj atëherë s'ka nevojë për privilegje të tjera. Dori | Diskuto 8 Shtator 2006 05:47 (UTC) Pranoje kandidaturen zoti Leke, se Ju duheni shume ketu. Mos me keqkuptoni zoteri i nderuar, por duhet te ndihmoni me dijen dhe me keshillat e tua shume te vlefshme per mbarevajtjen e punes. Ketu ka kohe qe krijohen jo vetem konflikte te heshtura ideologjike, por edhe te hapura si pshm. kjo e sotmja. Me sa di une jeni nje nga te paktit redaktore (ose dhe i vetmi) qe une i kam deshiruar prej kohesh ne projekt, sepse kryesorja keni nje botekuptim te pasur, une te them te drejten kam hasur ne shume veshtiresi komunikimi me persona qe nuk vijne direkt nga Shqiperia. Sa per ate punen tjeter ajo u rregullua. Shendet! Uni 8 Shtator 2006 19:26 (UTC) * Tungjatjeta Uni! Pasiqe nuk munda t´ju shkruaj ne faqen tuaj te diskutimeve (faqe e mbrojtur) po ju shkruaj ketu. Pergezime per faqen tuaj vetjake. Shume e bukur. Ndoshta mund te ndihmonit pak ne "Faqen kryesore" te Wikipedias, se eshte pak e merziteshme. Ne radhe te pare me vjen keq dhe ju kerkoj falje per gjuhen e perdorur nga une ne diskutimet me ju. Ishte thjeshte keqardhja se nuk po diskutohej me mua per artikullin e shkruar nga une, pra e drejta e autorit. Po diskutohej pa dijenine time, dhe pa mendimin tim. Prandaj shkruajta ashtu. Diskutimin duheshit ta benit ne faqen e artikulli Dreqi, apo jo? Nese dikujt nuk i pelqen "Dreqi" po "DJALLI" atehere ai mundet te shkruaje nje artikull me te gjere mbi djallin. Ky eshte mendimi im. Une per vete nuk e pata dhe nuk e kam qellim te fyej ndonje njeri kur diskutoj me te, por thjeshte eshte nje mendim-shkembim mes dy ose shume njerzve per te ardhur ne nje pike te perbashket dhe te pranueshme nga palet diskutuese. Ngurrimi i pranimit te kandidatures ishin rrethanat e mia, dyshimi mbi aftesine dhe pergjegjesine time, si edhe mendimi se ndoshta dikujt ne te ardhmen nuk mund t´i pelqeje puna ime ketu si administrator. Per "konfliktet e heshtura ideologjike" ndershmerisht nuk di asgje. Mua s´me ka interesuar aspak se cfare diskutojne apo bejne te tjeret. Me kete une s´dua te fyej askend. Per cilin konflikt e keni fjalen? Konflikti i sotem "dreqi apo djalli", apo ndonje tjeter? A ka mundesi te me tregoni se nga jeni? Une jam nga Bushati i Shkodres, tani per tani Bonn, Gjermani. Jam 33 vjeç. Kam kryer vetem shkollen e mesme bujqesore. Pra gjithsejt 12 vjet modeste shkolle. Ju faleminderit per konsideraten tuaj. Nuk eshte nevoja qe te me drejtoheni "zoteri i nderuar". A mund t´i drejtohemi njeri-tjetrit me ti. Atehere e pranoj kandidaturen, po qe se ndokush nuk e ka me prisha-qejf. Paqe! Leke Mjeku 8 Shtator 2006 20:22 (UTC) E pra zoteri i nderuar, ja ku po jau them se ekzistojne mentalitete te cuditshme, qe paqen e shprehin me fjale, por qe ne fakt..., per kete paqe duhet te luftojme se bashku, qe ta ruajme sa me te paster, si ne bjeshket e namuna. Uni 8 Shtator 2006 20:31 (UTC) Edhe dicka tjeter se harrova, per faqen kryesore shikoje njehere kete faqen ketu dhe provo ta hapesh me Firefox se me browserat e tjere ka akoma nje klecke te vogel, po ku te lene keta qe te punosh i qete. Uni 8 Shtator 2006 20:34 (UTC) PS: Faqja eshte teper e realizuar por vandale te ndryshem nuk duan ta pranojne si nje veper e mire se ju vriten syte. Uni 8 Shtator 2006 20:50 (UTC) Shume te faleminderit per vleresimin. Pershendetje Uni 8 Shtator 2006 21:37 (UTC) Shiko! Shko tek kjo faqe! http://www.newadvent.org/cathen/01255a.htm http://www.fiu.edu/~mirandas/bios1711.htm Fjala shkruhet Fyhrer. 129.240.157.89 5 Shtator 2006 20:31 (UTC) * Tungjatje atje ne Unin e Oslos! Faleminderit shume per infon. "www.newadvent.org" e dija, tjetren jo. Aty ka info te qarta mbi Papa Albanin. Te faleminderit. Sa per "Fyhrer" s´ka prob. Un te them te drejten u pendova per verejtjen, se un ne pergjithsi nuk merrem me permiresimin e te tjereve. Une e dija se shqip thuhet "fyrer", ne gjer. "Führer". Nejse! Vogelsira. Mirupafshim! Shendet! God blessd you! Leke Mjeku 5 Shtator 2006 23:23 (UTC) Planetet http://sq.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Stampa:Planet&action=edit ndryshojë Kategoria Religjionë Unë e kam propozuar kategorinë Religjionë për një riorganizim dhe rishqyrtim. Nëse ke dëshirë mundesh të sjellish kontributin tënd këtu. tung --bet_0 5 Tetor 2006 10:21 (UTC) Lekë më ki shti me menu Në të vërtet e urrej kur më duhet të mendojë por e di që në fund është qetsuese. E lexova dhe mundova me kuptu tekstin tek Feja. pjesa: "Feja eshte marrdhenia qe vendoset mes nje personi dhe nje apo me shume hyjnish ose fuqish mbinatyrore dhe mes njerzve qe ushtrojne te njejtin kult. Po më duket e qartë dhe përkufizim shkencorë. Pjesa: me fjale te tjera mund te percaktohet si nje perçim tejnatyror te ndare e te koduar dhe te trasheguar ne brendesine e nje bashkesie shoqerore." - Po më habit pasi që fetë botërore (krishtrimi, islami) ato veqë se i kanë librat e shenjët në të cilat është bërë kodimi i trashëgëmisë së bashkësive shoqërore (lokale). Kjo po më shtinë të menojë se me këtë gjatë përhapjes së tyre ato po i "mbjellin" nga bashkësia në bashkësin tjetër dhe me këtë po bie në kundërshtim pohimi për brendësin. Spo di si me thonë ma mirë: kulti i koduar në libër nga një bashkësi e largët po e shkatërro kultin e brendisë së bashkësi lokale. Si do që të jetë për mua feja po lë dy kuptime njëren shpirtërore (çka e ndije si timen) dhe tjetren besimin (nuk ja japi askujt}. Por tani po më mbete edhe një pyetje nëse unë e kamë mardhënjen me fuqin mbinatyrore por kult të përbashkët me ndonjë bashkësi shoqërore nuk kamë (shkoj "falna" në Kishë si në Xhami edhe nuk më pengon si falen të tjerët unë shpeh atë që ndiej sipas ndërgjegjes time) a jam fetar a nuk jam apo komë fe ose është mbeturinë në brendin time nga trashëgëmia. Ups! Me shpreh atë që ndjejë për fuqin mbinatyrore në natyrë po më duket si me shku te vendi ku janë shku parardhësit e mi, me shku në kishë si me shku te gjyshi e me shku në xhami si me shku te baba. Me këtë u mundova me përkufizu ata çka po më lëvrit nëpër kry.--Hipi Zhdripi 5 Tetor 2006 20:58 (UTC) Hipi Zhdripi Po më duket je nxehë për mundësit që ofron programi operues i Wikipedia-së. Si do që të jetë kamë një meszhë në fleten time për ty dhe më duhet leja jote. Me shëndet ndryshimet në fleten e paraqitjes dhe po më duket që seksionin A din se? më duhet të ta vjedhë që ta ndajmë me të tjerët. hahah--Hipi Zhdripi 8 Tetor 2006 04:01 (UTC) * Un nuk nxehem me kaq pak mor Dan. S´ka asnji problem. Por, A e dini se, dhe jo A din se. Madje t jam mirnjohs per idene tande, se faqja jeme kishte shume kb. Edhe un dosha me ba kte, por nuk dija a ishte e lejume nji teme e till A e dini se,Risi apo Kureshti. Who shares, cares; thojn anglezt. Un s´i pata pru ktu per vedi ato kureshti. Shndet! Leke Mjeku 8 Tetor 2006 17:16 (UTC) Agjërimi U lirua vendi per artikullin Agjërimi. (Puntori 10 Tetor 2006 10:44 (UTC)) Doktor Kishe I nderuar Lek Mjeku cfar qellimi ke te besh me stampen Doktor kishe dhe me artikullin doktor kishe? Mund te te ndihmoj? (Puntori 10 Tetor 2006 12:31 (UTC)) * Stampen e kishe gati dhe falenderove maqedonsin. Bravo Lek. Dr. ** Qe te dy ta dini se jua di shume per nder. Po i mbaj te dyja stampat per perpunim te metejshem. P.S. Me vjen keq qe ndihmesa per mua, rrodhi ne grindje mes Doktorit dhe Puntorit. Ju uroj te dyve konsensus (mirkuptim) dhe paqe. Doktor Kishe I nderuar Lek Mjeku cfar qellimi ke te besh me stampen Doktor kishe dhe me artikullin doktor kishe? Mund te te ndihmoj? (Puntori 10 Tetor 2006 12:31 (UTC)) :: Kopjoje ne kod tabelen meposht edhe e perdor tabelen me posht. Kurse sqarimet lexoj nen tabelen:: # Fillimisht INFO 1, 2, 3, duhen te jen ne kete kuti njejt me INFO ne stamp dhe Info e ndrron sipas asaj se cfar informate po do me vendu. Nese nuk te duhen kaq shum Info atehere pasi ti kesh plotesuar ato qe te duhen me njofto une i largoj ato qe nuk te duhen. # Ne vend te pikpyetjeve e vendon materialin qe do # Tek cdo person qe e perdor nuk e kopjon kodin nga stampa por e kopjon kete kod ketu nga kutia perndryshe nuk do te punoje. P.S. Nese do ti nderrosh performancat e tabeles i nderron tek stampa, pervec performancat e Fotos qe i nderron ne kodin me siper. (Puntori 10 Tetor 2006 13:44 (UTC))